


Until Fate do Us Apart

by SuperNatuGirL



Category: AADC (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Asal publish yang penting joss, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: Bau kematian sudah tercium hidungku dan jalanku sudah mulai terlihat ujungnya. Aku kini menghitung mundung hari kematianku.[Sehari sebelum kematianku, kau menepati janjimu]





	Until Fate do Us Apart

 

Disepanjang hidupku, hanya satu hal yang kutunggu. Bahkan dipenghujung usiaku kini, dimana hari perhentianku sudah mulai kuhitung, aku masih tetap akan menunggu. Karena janjimu kupegang dan akan terus kupegang, hingga saatnya nafas terakhirku terhembus dan saat waktuku dicatat diatas sebuah batu dingin.

 

Karena bagaimanapun caranya, aku yakin bahwa kau akan menepati janjimu. Tak akan kau biarkan apapun menghalangi jalanmu untuk menepati janjimu —

 

_(("Kita akan bertemu lagi"))_

 

— padaku.

 

[Karena aku yakin padamu]

 

##

 

Bau kematian sudah tercium hidungku dan jalanku sudah mulai terlihat ujungnya. Aku kini menghitung mundur hari kematianku.

 

[Sehari sebelum kematianku, kau menepati janjimu]

 

##

 

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menepati janjimu"

 

_Hari ini aku melihatmu. Sungguh, tidak sedikit pun kau berubah. Rambutmu, warna kulitmu, warna kedua iris matamu, bahkan tinggimu. Caramu tersenyum, irama nafasmu, bahkan segala bentuk ekspresi wajahmu. Semuanya masih sama persis seperti dirimu yang aku ingat berpuluh tahun yang lalu._

 

[Kau masih seindah yang aku ingat]

 

"Permisi, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" _Suaramu semerdu yang aku ingat._

 

"Tidak, tidak," _Aku bangga padamu —_ "Jangan pedulikan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir orang yang akan mati"

 

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu," _amarahmu adalah musik bagi telingaku_ — "Kau lebih kuat dari kematian"

 

[Baru aku sadari seberapa aku merindukanmu]

 

"Kau masih muda, sedangkan aku? Tulang belulangku hampir habis dimakan usia," — "Bukankah semua perawat bahkan dokter rumah sakit ini telah menceritakan kisahku padamu? Penyakit apa saja yang bersarang dalam tubuhku, tidak pengaruh seberapa lamanya aku menghabiskan hidupku di rumah sakit ini?"

 

"Ya, aku tahu," — "Namun satu hal yang aku ambil dari kisahmu yaitu, kau berhasil mengalahkan penyakitmu"

 

_Aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku tersenyum, namun aku melebarkannya lagi dalam harapan kau akan mengingatku._

 

_Walaupun itu bukan bagian dari janjimu._

 

"Ah... Aku hanya menepati janjiku pada seseorang"

 

(("Kalau begitu, biarkan aku berjanji untuk menunggumu hingga engkau kembali"))

 

"Kepada siapa?" 

 

[Dipenghujung usiaku, aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena aku kembali dipertemukan denganmu...]

 

"Kepadamu, Ayah"

 

_[Aku mencintaimu]_

 

##

 

_**Here lies,** _  
_**RINDU SASTROWARDOYO** _  
_**24 FEBRUARI 1922—12 DESEMBER 2017** _  
_**May she REST IN PEACE** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, pusing aja terus yeyeyeeee


End file.
